gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Slug 14
Metal Slug 14 is the 14th installement of Metal Slug franchise, it follows the events of Metal Slug 13. Plot Allen Jr. has survived the events of Metal Slug 8, to hide himself from people, he changes his appearance, his "betrayal" to Rebel Army was NOT a real betrayal, he just go along to spy Professor and Satiko to stole her plans and use them on Rebel Army's ones. Donald Morden and his people has returned once more, another fierce battle between our heroes and Rebel Army is about to happen but something much dangerous is behind. Soldier Select *Marco Rossi *Eri Kasamoto *Tarma Roving *Fiolina Germi *Nadia Cassel *Trevor Spacey *Ralf Jones *Clark Still *Leona Heidern *Roberto Nicola *Tyra Elson Missions & Bosses NOTE: The Bosses appears in order of appearance in any missions. Mission 1 *Shizuka *Frozen Cab † Mission 2 *Aisha *Huracan *Chloe † Mission 3 *Destrade † *Agalia † *Spacey Nokana & Sister Nokana Mission 4 *Allen O'Neil *Allen Jr. & Julia *Hairbuster Ribberts (Amadeus) † *Iron II † Mission 5 *Poison Caterpillar † *Toschka Dalanue II † *Golden Jupiter † Mission 6 *Golden Nosuke † Final Mission *Rapid *Izabella & Navy *Julia *Amadeus Type IA *Golden Morden *Valerian Bears (Viola, Rosa and Bubu) † *Iron Fortress † (Final Boss) P.o.W. & P.o.W. Helpers Note: The characters with different letter are the P.o.W. Helpers *'MS-Alice' *'Rumi Aikawa' *Normal prisoners *Regular Army recruits *'Hyakutaro Ichimonji' *'Madoka Aikawa' *'Vatn' *'Midori' *'Rita Lewinsky' *'Amber' *'Perche' *The President *'Utan' *Sailor *'Sisilia' (Temporal ally) Character Art Gallery Heroes Marco Especial.png|Marco Rossi File:Unit illust 615.png|Eri Kasamoto File:Unit illust 699.png|Tarma Roving File:Unit illust 498.png|Fio Germi File:Nadia Cassel MSD.png|Nadia Cassel File:Story act 062.png|Trevor Spacey File:Ralf jones metal slug defense by heidernn-d860zie.png|Ralf Jones Unit illust 485.png|Clark Still Leona Heidern- MSD.png|Leona Heidern File:Story act 049.png|Roberto Nicola File:Story act 128.png|Tyra Elson Prisoners of War/Allies Unit illust 329.png|MS-Alice File:2b6.png|Rumi Aikawa File:P.o.W..png|Prisoner of War File:Hyakutaro.png|Hyakutaro Ichimonji File:594.png|Madoka Aikawa Unit illust 360.png|Vatn File:Unit illust 614.png|Midori Rita.png|Rita Lewinsky File:Amber.png|Amber File:DU4BUsQVoAEl-fG.png|Perche File:President.png|President File:MSD - Utan.png|Utan File:Unit illust 575.png|Sisilia Normal Enemies File:Story act 091.png|Rebel Army Soldiers File:Story act 036.png|Robot Morden NPCs (Enemies) File:Story act 041.png|Manfred Amadeus Grazia hd.png|Grazia (Post-Credits scene) Villains/Bosses File:Unit illust 626.png|Shizuka Unit illust 651.png|Aisha File:Unit illust 645.png|Huracan File:Chloe-0.png|Chloe File:Sp destrade.png|Destrade File:Unit illust 739.png|Agalia Spacey Nokana.png|Spacey Nokana Unit illust 425.png|Beatriz MSD - Allen O'Neil.png|Allen O'Neil Unit illust 353.png|Allen O'Neil (Wrath) File:Unit illust 695.png|Allen Jr. File:Unit illust 694.png|Julia (1st Encounter) Unit illust 632.png|Rapid File:Izabella.png|Izabella Unit illust 537.png|Navy File:Story act 136.png|Julia (2nd Encounter) File:Donald Morden MSD.png|Donald Morden Iron Fortress.png|Iron Fortress Trivia *The scene of final mission where PF Squad got defeated by Rapid and immediately appears behind bars is a reference to the scene from the fan-game Metal Slug 5 Elite and the defeat of Eri and Nadia against her and Vita in Metal Slug Attack's Extra OPS Supply Lines. **As well, having Sisilia as one of the prissoners is a reference to the end of the MSA Extra OPS Sadistic Emotion but instead of let Sisilia escape, they got and torture her. **As addition, this is the first time Regular Army and Ptolemaic Army join forces in the canon games. *The boss fight against the Valerian Bears is the most creepiest boss fight in Metal Slug because of the music that plays during the encounter. *The epilogue's scene where Eri congrats Fio for increase a bit more her progress as a soldier to then take her to a bit stronger training with the Valerian Bears (Fio's newsest worst nightmare) and close the door with Fio and the bears inside while Fio screams Eri's name is a reference to Men in Black II's discarted ending. Category:SNK Category:Metal Slug Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:T Rated Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:SNK Playmore Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PEGI 18 Category:Sequel Category:Sequels